Monday
by DannyTheDapper
Summary: Mondays are hard for many people, but for Danny, this one is probably the hardest.


**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own Danny Phantom. Oneshot. Takes place in first episode, "Mystery Meat."**

* * *

It was a normal Monday morning for Danny Fenton, well, at least as normal as he could make it.

Situated at his desk, he rested his chin on his left hand as he stared forward at the blackboard. English class would be starting in a few minutes, and he was NOT looking forward to it. He held back a yawn as other students filed into the classroom and took their seats.

He was sleepless last night because of one thing: the lab accident. It was the accident that changed his life forever. Suddenly, he had ghost powers and he was half-dead.

His friends had egged him on to take a picture inside the (supposedly) broken Ghost Portal, but with a small switch, his DNA had been infused with ectoplasm. Needless to say, when he first woke up inside the Ghost Portal, he was horrified. His parents hunted ghosts; were they going to hunt HIM?

However, as time went on, he slowly came to terms with his new powers and realized that he could keep this under control; at least he hoped so.

To be clear, he didn't blame his friends for the accident. Quite the contrary, actually. He should've known better than to step INSIDE the Ghost Portal. However, the effects were probably going to last his entire lifetime, and he needed to adapt before someone asked him why he was hovering 5 feet off of the floor.

The shrill school bell signaling the start of his English class rang in his ears, startling him out of his reflections on that fateful day.

He scowled internally as Mr. Lancer stood up and started lecturing about whatever they were learning today.

He didn't like Mr. Lancer at all, mainly because he had a bias toward the school jocks such as Dash Baxter. He wasn't afraid to show it either, as whenever he got into "fights" with Dash (Dash always initiated it, he wasn't one to pick a fight), Mr. Lancer always let Dash off free while he got a detention.

He was interrupted once again by the fact that his right arm was slowly phasing through his desk, intangible against his will. _I thought I had already figured this out last night!_ Sweating as he tried to make his right arm tangible again, Mr. Lancer thought it the perfect time to call on him.

"Mr. Fenton!"

Shocked by the sudden mention of his name, his glance shot up as he hid his right arm under his desk, finally getting it to normalize. Students snickered around him as he met Mr. Lancer's gaze; he must've been visibly shocked.

Mr. Lancer seemed to ignore that, however, as he asked his question.

"Mr. Fenton, would you do us the kind honor of explaining why Hester Prynne rips off the scarlet letter and throws it in the forest scene?"

Dangit, he hadn't read that part yet. You know, because he was freaking out over his newfound ghost powers.

"Uh...because she committed adultery?" He guessed. SparkNotes told him that much, so he hoped it would be correct.

Mr. Lancer sighed in frustration. Oh no. Not good sign. "I was hoping for something more specific, like the symbolism of the scarlet letter, perhaps."

Danny was willing to bet if he asked Dash the same question, he would've accepted the answer he gave. But no, he has to be SHAKESPEARE in English class.

"Well, the Puritans used it to punish her for her adultery, so it was symbolizing Puritan society in a way. So Hester Prynne was rejecting the societal norms of Puritan society."

"...Right. Good job, Fenton." Mr. Lancer then turned back to the blackboard, continuing the lesson on _The Scarlet Letter._

Danny scoffed. Yeah, right. Good job. He'd soon get a detention later and have to explain why to his parents.

A bit later in the English period, they were still analyzing The Scarlet Letter, when Danny's ghost half decided it was a good idea for his body to phase through the chair connected to his desk.

Unsurprisingly, the results were not amiable. He ended up falling onto the floor and then banging his head on his desk as he tried to get up. Sigh. _Why does this have to happen to me, of all people!?_

"Mr. Fenton, I'd appreciate it if you decided not to interrupt my class with your antics." Great. Combined with the laughter of his peers, that was a double whammy to his pride. All he could do, however, was to reply, "Sorry," and pretend nothing happened while blushing of embarrassment.

The rest of the English period was spent trying to control his ghost powers from acting up as he tried desperately to pay attention to the lecture so he wouldn't fail the test coming up next week. Or SparkNotes could be his literary savior like last time. Watching the clock nervously, Danny unconsciously tapped his fingers on his desk as he watched seconds go by. _How can seconds be so slow!?_

Finally, the bell rang, and he was free of school's clutches...for 5 minutes. Sigh. Right, only 8 hours more to go. Once he stepped outside the classroom door (getting a glare from Mr. Lancer on the way out), his friends, Sam and Tucker, immediately confront him about his ordeal.

Sam was the first to ask. "Danny, are you alright? You seemed anxious in English today."

Tucker nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah, and you seemed kinda out of it in general. I know it's a Monday, but you seemed more out of it than usual."

"Gee, thanks, Tucker." Danny said sarcastically as he walked down the locker-filled halls. "I'm alright though, my ghost powers decided to activate at the worst times though."

"Oh, that's why you fell out of your desk?" Tucker asked.

"Yep. Stupid intangibility."

"Well, at least you didn't start floating in the air or something." Sam chipped in.

"True, that would've been harder to hide. I kinda wish that accident never happened though."

"Huh? Why?" Tucker asked. "That suit you have in ghost form looks cool!"

"It's just the HAZMAT suit in inverted colors, Tucker, and it would've looked WAY less cool if my dad's face was still on it."

"Glad I took it off, right Danny?" Sam quipped while smirking.

"Heh, yeah."

They walked in comfortable silence to their next class: Chemistry. Unlike Mr. Lancer, the counselor was a lot nicer and allowed them to have the same classes.

"Hopefully Chemistry won't be as boring as English." Sam remarked.

"If you ask me, English was far from boring." Danny replied.

Tucker rolled his eyes while looking at his PDA. "Yeah, duh, you had to keep yourself from 'going ghost' in the middle of class."

"I wasn't about to 'go ghost' in the middle of class, Tucker. That'd be mortifying."

Opening the door to Chemistry, Danny quickly stopped talking as he sat at his seat at the front of the room. Great. If his ghost powers act up again, he'll be screwed because the teacher will notice this time.

However, he realized he had other things to worry about this time: test tubes. He already had issues with breaking them before he was a halfa. If his ghost powers acted up now, the test tube would phase through his hand and he'd end up breaking it.

If he breaks another one this year, he'll get a detention. Dangit.

 _How am I going to deal with this for the rest of my life!?_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my first fanfiction on here! I'd like it if you guys leave reviews so I know how to make my writing better. Anyways, until later!**


End file.
